


The worst date not even aliens could fix

by niquess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Dates, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Boyfriends, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquess/pseuds/niquess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This was possibly the worst date possible. In the entire world. Of dates everywhere and anywhere. An alien invasion right now could not make it worse. '</p>
<p>Attempting to be a good friend, Stiles agrees to go on a Date with Matt Daehler. WORST DECISION EVER. The only thing that makes it better is the Greek God staring at him across the room. URGGH Stiles is totally inlove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst date not even aliens could fix

This was possibly the worst date possible.

**In the entire world. Of dates everywhere and anywhere.**

An alien invasion right now could not make it worse. Everyone in the entire goddamn cinema could be sick and it wouldn’t make stiles feel any worse. This was the worst date in the history of mankind.  
He had been sitting in the uncomfortable cinema chairs for an hour, watching a stupid action movie he couldn’t remember. The coke was flat and they had run out of reeces. But as stiles stared vaguely up at the big screen, mine truly unable to comprehend the basic plot of the action movie. It wasn’t the worst part.

**NO**.

The worst part was the jackass sitting next to him. Matt. Matt Daehlar. The photo freak. Stiles, in an attempt to be a good friend had diverted Matt’s attention from Allison two weeks ago. As a result? He latched an unhealthy obsession onto Stiles.

First it began with the texts.

**Hey Stiles. Thinking of you.**

**Where are you? Busy. I get it.**

**Are you purposely ignoring me? It’s not cool dude.**

**What are you doing right now? I forgive you for earlier.**

**Hey I’m having coffee. Join me?**

**I thought I saw you see me. But you sped off too quick. Why didn’t you say hi?**

**Your bedroom light is on stiles. Answer the door.**

**Stiles**

**Stiles**

**Stiles**

**Stiles**

**Stiles**

**Stiles**

Until finally stiles exploded, answering the texts.

**WHAAAAT?!!!**

**Oh hey. Cinema next week?**

Stiles had tons of responses. _‘No way you asshole’ ‘I’d go with creepy uncle Gunderson’ ‘I’d go alone before I go with you’ ‘kill me now’ ‘nope’ ‘no’ ‘never’._

However, he was too tired. Just wanting to get rid of Matt he had said yes. And now he regretted it.

  
“-so then I said yeah, you better and she said no way. But I convinced her because I’m so charming. And then we took the picture and she didn’t like it but I thought it captured who she was. What do you think? Stiles? Stiles? Stiles?”

“WHAT?!” Stiles yelled, turning to look at Matt. Everyone in the cinema eyes had diverted to then. Uncaring, stiles waved his hands about.

“Um HELLO? Cinema. Silence. You loud! I’m trying to watch this crappy movie I wasted my money on. I don’t care about OR WANT TO HEAR what photos you took. So please! Please! Be quiet” stiles moaned, fisting his hair.

A few of the cinema goers whelped in happiness. As matt nodded, still smiling happily – was this guy stupid or stupid?!- Stiles eyes caught onto a figure. More like a Greek god. An Adonis

He was sat the other end of the cinema, equally looking bored. Dark eyes boring into stiles. He was muscled, with a neatly trimmed beard and kissable lips.

His clothing was tight, accenting his selling points which was like EVERYTHING. Stiles sighed. Smiled dreamily.

The guy quirked his lips at stiles. The tension was palpable. Stiles eyes fluttered, feeling the coil of arousal low in his stomach. The guy smirked. Stiles smiled nervously. Then the moment was ruined as a decidedly feminine hand tapped mystery man’s face.

Both stiles and Adonis turned to look at the cause for the sexual tension being disrupted. Stiles sighed angrily as the stranger smiled faintly at the guy. As she held onto his hand, Stiles saw the guy frown before looking up at the screen.

As stiles looked to matt beside him, he also frowned. This sucked.

At least he could be at home right now. Alone. Naked. Having some jiggy time.

But he wasn’t.

Stiles frowned again, looking up at the screen and allowing himself to zone out.

When the movie had finally ended and the lights were on, stiles had successfully rewatched the supernatural episodes in his head, whilst categorising them on interest.

As he opened his eyes, he looked at matt. He stood, following matt out of the cinema.

“so then I said to her that I thought it was really good and she didn’t agree. So I kept telling her my point and she did. I wasn’t that sure, but then I realised I was right! Don’t every second doubt yourself I suppose? And then I begged her to put it on display. And at the showing it got noticed. So good for me, not good for the other girl. But yay anyway-“

“-where are we going?” stiles interrupted, craving silence like a beggar did money.

“To this burger place. Awesome fries” matt said. Stiles perked up. Burger? Fries? His kind of joint. Entering the place stiles was pleased the notice the strong aroma of fries and burger.

Finding the seat at the back, stiles sat down and allowed a small smile upon his face. Maybe things were looking up.

A chipper young female came over to them. “So what can I get you?”

“Burger and curly fries” stiles moaning, munching the imaginary fries. She laughed and turned to matt.

“I’ll have the salad”

What?

Hold on.

Um. Salad? What happened to the fries and burger?

“I don’t like fries myself. Too nasty” matt said. Stiles froze, eyes wide looking to the girl. She smiled at him, but as she walked away saw her attempting to hold in her laughter.

“I’m going to the toilet” stiles said instantly, standing up and leaving the room.

Entering the bathroom stiles swore.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. Worst date ever”

“Unlikely” a baritone voice replied from behind him. Sprawling around, stiles found it was the Adonis.

“Adonis” he blurted, then went red. “I mean mystery guy. Heeeeey” he flailed.

The guy smirked at stiles, then pushed him in a cubicle.

“I don’t have any money. Well I do but I don’t want you to take it. You’re strong and all and I probably can’t fight you. Wait. Why did I tell you that? I can fight.

Rrr” stiles tried to seem aggressive.

“I don’t want to fight” the guy murmured, pressing stiles against the walls.

“I want you”

_Eep._

“I couldn’t stop staring at you”

_Urggghhhhhhh._

“You’re perfect”

_That was it. Stiles was gone. This Greek god had complimented him. If his dad hadn’t raised him with such respect stiles would be on his knees right now giving Adonis the-_

“Derek”

“What?” stiles looked up at him questioningly?

“My name is Derek”

“How did you-“stiles froze. “I was saying that aloud?”

“Yes” the guy laughed, then gripped stiles’ waist. “And I don’t mind. Infact, let me take you home now”

“But I have a date. You have a-“

“terrible date who won’t shut up. Lets go” he murmured.

Mouthing non words stiles just nodded, holding onto to the muscular framed Adonis as he walked him out the bathroom.

Needless to say, stiles had fun.

-  
Epilogue

 

SCOTT: **How did the date go? Good?**

**Yep. Got laid**

**With MATT?!**

**Eurgh no. Derek**

**Whose that?**

**My new boyfriend**

**Already stiles?!**

**Yep. Now if you don’t mind…I have round 6 of sex to get you.**

**You go stiles!**


End file.
